


fall into my (un)forgiving arms

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Emotional Baggage, F/F, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1713251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first time was nothing like either of them thought it would be—not even close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall into my (un)forgiving arms

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag prompt: Emma/Regina - forgiveness.

Their first time was nothing like either of them thought it would be—not even close.  After a hard-won battle came to a head, they both expected the blood and claws to come out, a rough fuck that left them bruised and exhausted on opposite sides of the room. 

Instead, they dissolved into each other like sugar into water—sweet, gentle, and crystal-clear.

Regina lay in Emma’s arms, body sticky and sated, head resting on Emma’s bare chest.  “I was _not_ expecting that,” Regina whispered, recalling the way Emma kissed her like she really was a queen.

When Emma reached down to stroke Regina’s cheek, she startled.  “Regina, are you crying?”

Regina shook her head, embarrassed.  “I’m fine.  I’m just…overwhelmed.”

“It _was_ pretty good,” Emma mused, stroking her fingers through Regina’s unkempt hair, pulling the purple sheet up tighter across her shoulders.  “I didn’t think I reduced you to tears, though.”

Regina laughed, burying it in Emma’s skin.  “I just can’t believe it.”  Before Emma could say anything, she continued.  “After all this time, after all this pain.  After everything I’ve done.”

“Hey,” Emma said, tipping Regina’s chin up to look at her.  “We fought hard to get here.  Well, not _here,_ exactly,” she motioned towards the rumpled bed-sheets, “but we’ve earned this.”

Regina sighed and curled in tighter to Emma’s body.  “Forgiveness has never come easy for me.”

“Me either,” Emma said, wrapping her arms around Regina.  “Look how far we’ve come.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Polly Scattergood's "Unforgiving Arms"


End file.
